Harry Potter and the Secret Secrets
by potterfan-101
Summary: Harry Potter has just entered his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is working on becoming a full fledges wizard! This book has many secrets that most won't know and Harry is going to change!


This fan-fic has nothing to do with J.K Rowling and only has to do with everything featured in the Harry Potter series! I do copyright this story but do not copyright anything that has to do with harry Potter! I didn't make Harry Potter and have nothing to do with Harry Potter! Please read and enjoy my story and I would be grateful if you would please give me a review!  
  
Chapter 1 - Hermione's Change  
  
"Hurry up Harry or we aren't gonna get a spot to sit. We need to find Hermione and find a spot by Fred and George" yelled Ron over all of the chit-chat that the 5th years were making as they made there way into the Great Hall for the Beginning of the year feast! Harry ran after Ron and they ran to get two seats that were open at the Gryffindor table! There seemed to be a ton of new first years coming to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Harry had noticed like most other students at Hogwarts, the school seemed to have grown a bunch since the last year, but everyone knew why that is! They had added tons of new security measures, added some more staff, and a bunch of new classes! This was all because of the return of Voldermort, but everyone else calls him He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The only person Harry ever knew to call him by his real name frequently was Dumbledore, but where was Dumbledore.?  
  
As Harry and all of the other 5th year student's walked into the huge Great Hall, they noticed that Dumbledore wasn't sitting up at the head table! He wasn't anywhere to be seen in the whole Great Hall! There was a sudden excited and worried talk about were Dumbledore was.some started to get nervous and were hoping that he was ok, where ever he is! Instead of Dumbledore sitting in the main chair, Professor McGonagall was sitting. Harry knew that McGonagall takes over when Dumbledore isn't there! Where has he gone.?  
  
Harry took his mind of were Dumbledore when he started to look for Hermione! She sent both Ron and Harry letter telling them that she will be meeting them both at the Beginning of the Year Feast because she was going to be traveling to the United States and will be getting back just in time to start at school. Both Ron and Harry skipped over the whole part of her explaining why she didn't want to miss school and other things that had to relater to her studying too much! It was something that they both didn't want to think about until they got into school and had to think about it!  
  
They finally gave up once they looked for a while and wen t and sat down. The girl sitting next to them was a person that no one had ever seen. They had hair that was spiked, there clothes looked like they cam e from a whole other planet and they just seemed like they didn't belong here! Both Ron and Harry sat there and just stared at this mystery girl and then Harry said something that he shouldn't have!  
  
"Where in the hell did you come from, you look like you were just ran over by some kind of beast that was ran over it's self!"  
  
"Maybe you came to the wrong school and you should go back to your own planet! Here is a few suggestions that might help you out.get a brand new hair dew that doesn't look so funny and maybe just change your clothes because they look so funny' Ron repeated right after Harry said his very insulting comments!  
  
"Why don't you two assholes shut up and mind your own business! I can wear and do what I want and you can't change." said the mystery girl and she turned around. McGonagall had just placed the sorting hat on one of the many first year students getting sorted into one of the four Hogwart Houses, but neither Ron or Harry really cared about that! They both were too interested in this mystery girl!  
  
"HERMIONE" screamed Ron. "What do you think you are doing, what are you wearing and why is your hair looking like shit?"  
  
"I look fine Ron and will you please pass me some food! I am really hungry and hope that you didn't mind that we missed the sorting because you were yelling at me!" Ron an Harry noticed that Hermione was doing some really complex spell, she pulled out some wired circle thing with a whole in it, she stuck it I mid air, stuck some weird things in her ears. They both looked at her and she must have realized that they both didn't know what the hell she was doing. She took out the things out of her ears and started to explain what it all was!  
  
"Ok.what I did was I got a couple of things called CD's from the United States wen I was on my trip there, what you do with them is you listen to them because there is music recorded on them and you can listen to them! Since you can't use CD Players at Hogwarts, came up with my own way to play them without them."  
  
"Ok.and what are you listening too on that thing.?" said Harry in a bewildered sort of voice!  
  
"I am listening to one of my favorite bands, Rob Zombie. They are this really good heavy metal band from the United States and they kick big Ass. They are better than anything the people over here listen too! They make the Weird Sisters sound like shit!" replied Hermione who put the thing back on her ears and started to act really weird again!  
  
Harry could tell that Ron had no interest in getting affiliated with this sort of music stuff, but Harry had a certain interest in what the band sounded like and he decided to ask Hermione if he could listen to them! Hermione actually looked really happy that Harry had some interest in the stuff that she was listening too!  
  
"You put these things in your ears and they allow you to hear the music, they are called Headphones. They might feel a little funny at first but that feeling will pass once you get use to wearing them after a while!" Harry put the things that Hermione called headphones on his ears and prepared to hear something that sounded very scary! He heard this ear scrunching screaming that made the hair on the back of his neck raise and this is what he heard."  
  
"Living dead girl.LIVING DEAD GIRL" screamed Rob Zombie! Harry ripped the headphones off his ear and looked at Hermione as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hermione actually likes this stuff, but Harry didn't really hate this stuff..he thought that it was ok! He was surprised himself that he actually like this stuff and was wanting to hear more! Ron responded in a very different sort of manor.  
  
"What are you doing Harry, are you actually listening to that shit that Hermione calls music. You are morphing into a Hermione and that makes me feel like I don't want to be your friend anymore! Why wouldn't anyone want to dress and listen to that stuff!"  
  
"Just chill out Ron. I am just seeing if I like this stuff, and I never said that I was hooked or anything to this. Why do you have to blow up on me for something so little!" Harry screamed back at Ron and made him make a weird face. After harry was done he stormed off and went to sit by his brothers. Harry didn't really care; he was actually tired of Ron acting so dumb!  
  
Hermione suddenly engaged harry in a really cool chat about what the United States was about, but I guess I will let Hermione explain what her trip was like!  
  
"Well, my parents weren't in the mood to take a plane, it's a thing that you sit in with tons of people that fly's to other places, because they heard about this thing that happened were terrorists or something. Anyways, we decided to take this cool underwater train thing that was really cool and it only took us a couple of minuets to get there from London! We then went and met up with one of my mom's friends that she met when she was younger. She had this really weird hose that wasn't like all of the wizard houses that you usually see here in London."  
  
"Everyone there dresses really funny, they dress like I do, and they listen to the music that I listen too now. When they all saw me, they looked at me really funny, I guess that they don't like people who wear clockes and stuff. I saw them and decided that I would just wanna fit in and not look so funny. I had to go to this really cool store name Hot Topic. They had all of these really cools clothes, I decided that I should change the way I look, what I listen too, but still stay smart!"  
  
"The only problem about the people over there in the United States is that they are all really stupid. They don't know anything about the world, anything about wizards, or even know about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! They all act normal like nothing bad is going to happen, but I guess they don't realize that they someday might die because of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name!"  
  
"I met a bunch of really cool muggles and we just partied all the time and did tons of great things! I met this really cool muggle guy name Adam and he wants to come and see me some time at Hogwarts! I told him that I was a witch in training and he was really cool about it and didn't freak or anything! He is really hot and is into some of the music that I am in too, I am hoping to see him sometime in the future after school gets over! He is so hot and he makes me want to."  
  
"Hermione.I don't really feel like wanting to find out what you want to do to t his Adam guy! Anyways, I hope that you will introduce me to this Adam because I want to meet this person who likes this kind of music, this music rocks!  
  
"It is great! Anyways, when I was there I toured most of the whole country and did and went to these really cool things called Theme Parks. They have these really cool ride things that they call fun! We went and watched a couple of soccer games and just hung out with a bunch of friends!  
  
"Probably the best thing about going to United States was being able to go to school with all of the other Muggle kids! I got to study about Math, Lang. Arts, and a bunch of other subjects that they don't offer here at Hogwarts! You should have been there, they all thought I was really smart and I was at the top of my class at everything! They were all really stupid there and they didn't know anything about anything and they all like me and turned to me for answers and stuff. That is about it and stuff."  
  
Harry was very glad that the feast had ended. He was tired of having to look at Ron and Ron looks back at him in a mean sort of way. As he and the other 5th year students made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. One of the 5th years knew the password so that they could get in. They all headed up to their separate dorms and got ready for bed. Harry was looking forward to seeing if Ron was there already, he wasn't there either.  
  
Harry feel asleep thinking about what had happened tonight. All of the things that have happened have been really great, except for Ron getting mad at Harry! Harry fell asleep to thinking about what he is going to say when he has to speak to Ron tomorrow.Harry had his final thoughts and then dosed off to sleep and anticipated what would happed the next day!  
  
Harry awoke suddenly to something picking at his ear. He jolted awake and looked at what the source of this picking was! It was Hedwig, Harry had send a letter to Siruis before he left the Dursleys to go to Hogwarts. Harry was hoping that he would get a letter back soon, he has been wanting to tell him about Hermiones trip and about the music he listened to. Harry opened the letter quickly and began to read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you doing? Me and Buckbeak are doing really well here in the cave outside of Hogsmeade! We have been out on a search to locate all of the old friends to help me fight Voldermort. Dumbledore has contacted most of them and told me the story that decided that I was not guilty. I am hoping that you will visit me on your next Hogsmeade visit? And when you do come, will you please bring me some more food.there isn't much here for me to eat! I am hoping that you are well and aren't having any problems! I don't think that Voldermort would try to hurt you again while you are under the watch of Dumbledore. Tell Ron and Hermione hello for me and stay out of trouble!  
  
Your Godfather,  
  
Sirus  
  
Harry was really eager to write back to Sirus and tell him what evens have happened! It took him about and hour or so before the letter was good enough, Harry thought, to send to Sirus. He wanted to make sure that he included everything from Hermione's change in life style to the weird thing about Dumbledore not showing up and the Beginning of the Year Feast. Since he really didn't want anyone else, not even Hermione, reading this letter.he went up strait to the Owlery to send the letter.  
  
Harry then went back to the Gryffindor Common Room to find Hermione to down to breakfast and get their new squedul. Harry went there but she wasn't anywhere in the Gryffindor Common Room. He decided to go and look down in the Great Hall, maybe she went down there already and was going to meet him there?  
  
But on his way out of the Gryffindor Common Room, he ran into Ron. Ron didn't do anything, he just got up and kept walking.it was like Harry wasn't even there? He decided to talk to Hermione about it. He started to go into a run as he went down to the Great Hall, he wanted to get to Hermione and ask her about Ron. He finally got down there and got a open seat next to Hermione!  
  
"Do you know what is wrong with Ron? I just ran into him leaving the Gryffindor Common Room and he acted just like I wasn't even there! I hope he isn't still on about the heavy metal music thing! I knew that he would be mad that I liked this kind of music but I never thought that it would wreak our friendship?"  
  
"Harry, you know how Ron has never really been the major center of attention in anything, and now I come along and I have changed a bunch! And to make things worse for him, you decided to change and look like me also and in his brain.that translates that you are trying to get attention! He told this all to me this morning and he doesn't want to be your friend if you dress like me, he doesn't want to be my friend either!"  
  
"Why should he really care if I dress funny? It doesn't really effect him o r anything, but maybe if he does it he will get more attention and I guess that is what he wants!"  
  
"Well he can just mind his own business and not my problem that he doesn't like my clothes. Here is your new sequel, I hope that you don't have to many classes with Ron!" As Harry strolled down the hallway to his first class, he knew that he would have all of his classes with Ron. They always got all of the same classes at the end of the year! All he knew was is that it was going to be a long year if he and Ron aren't friends! 


End file.
